More
by xFightingDreamersx
Summary: Nope, no summary. Just read it. You're not exerting energy by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, been a while. This one is about Ouran Highschool Host Club. I watched the anime because it didn't reveal who she ends up with just BTW. Because her and Tamaki was adorable but I always liked her and Hikaru. Anywho...sorry I'm late.

Tamaki had just started at Ouran middle and was already eight times as popular as Kyouya. It was incredibly humiliating finding out just how few people like you once someone more entertaining comes along. But he'd been instructed by his father to befriend that boy and damned if he wasn't going to make daddy love him. It was surprisingly easy seeing how much Tamaki hung around him. On a technical level they were between friend and acquaintance. Though everyone was friends with Tamaki now Kyouya still had his friends, his friends that his father had instructed him to make. Tamaki had real friends. He also had boys and girls draped all over him confessing their love. It was intimidating to say the least. It never seemed fair to him that someone could be and illegitimate child and still get everything anyone could possibly want.

Tamaki came to his house for the first time. Kyouya yelled at him for the first time and expressed real feelings towards someone in his class for the first time. After that he and Tamaki were closer. Though being close with Kyouya usually wasn't enough for people, Tamaki clung to him. At school he seemed to cling to everyone but at the end of the day he was talking to Kyouya. By winter they were at least good friends by Kyouya's standard. That was a hard level to get to in Kyouya's ranking of friends. Tamaki pitched his host club idea. Kyouya kicked him over and saw Tamaki laugh. No matter how passive aggressive he was Tamaki laughed. If he was like this with any other classmate they'd hate him. If Tamaki could do that for him he could help with the club.

"REALLY?"

"I don't see why not. Starting a club out of the blue will look good on a college resume."

"You're my BEST friend EVER!"

"...Mhm."

"Kyouya, Christmas is coming up."

"I noticed."

"Well?"

"Are you asking me for a present?"

"No. But don't you want to give someone special something?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one."

"You and the vice class rep. seem pretty close. You should get her a necklace. I think it should have a butterfly on it. Or a heart!"

"...No thanks. I don't typically give out personal gifts. I give out my father's gifts to allies."

"Quit thinking business Kyouya! She's pretty. She wont have eyes for you forever. My mom told me every holiday when I'd ask who to give what, she'd say 'give something special to someone special'. She's someone special! Give her something! We'll go shopping tomorrow. We've only got a week of school left."

"Okay dumbass, what if she doesn't want it?"

"You don't decline a gift. If she says no that's bad manners on her part."

"Alright, what if she thinks I like her?"

"You do."

"I don't."

"If you didn't you would've stopped me awhile ago. You talk to her everyday, you spend a lot of time together and she's cute."

"Well that describes my relationship with you. Am I supposed to give you something special too?"

"If you want. Kyouya it's Christmas. It's not about being embarrassed if you give someone something and they don't give something back. At least not in France. Just give her a necklace. It's nothing too flashy but it's not your father's business's gift."

"Fine fine. Just shut up about the class rep...So who are you giving a necklace to?"

"Oh, no one."

"Then why are you pressuring me to give one!"

"I didn't say I wasn't looking for a present. I said I wasn't giving one to a girl in our class. They're all pretty but...they're not very...modest."

"...What?"

"Oh Kyouya! I can't talk about this travesty!"

"Did you sleep with someone?"

"I am saving myself. No. But...sadly...I was...flashed!"

"..."

"Say something! I've been molested!"

"...In the most technical senses of the word...Why do you care if you were flashed? Most guys would die for that."

"But I didn't wanna see that...I don't know..."

"You think girls are gross?"

"No just...not appealing. I do love love love love love girls but sometimes...I just wish they'd leave me alone. And forcing me to see them like that isn't something I enjoy. My mom taught me all about being a gentleman. You should only see a women less than decent on your wedding night."

"...You believed that?"

"What?"

"You're mother was a mistress. She let your father see her 'less than decent' without being married though he was married himself."

"..."

"But...I like that someone in our class isn't girl crazy."

"Are the other boys that girl crazy? They don't mention it to me."

"Because you're a huge sexual threat. But they're always telling me how they will 'hit that' or 'tap that'. First of all they're all virgins and most have no idea how to and second any middle school girl who gives it up is a big slut-"

"No!"

"...That's not insulting to you. You're not a deflowered middle school girl."

"Kyouya there are some girls who are really insecure about themselves for no good reason since they're pretty and nice and funny and stuff. But mean mean mean boys tell them they're ugly and fat and nobody'll love them."

"That's their own stupidity."

"You don't get it. My mom told me to make all women feel beautiful because all women are beautiful."

"That's just flat out not true."

"Yes it is. It's mean boys like you who prey on girls with low self-esteem."

"..."

"...Sorry..."

"No don't be...You've got a lot of respect for women."

"...Is that bad?"

"No it's good. Very good. Whoever you choose to marry, their parents are going to love you...But do you really plan on being a virgin til married?"

"...I don't want to be pressured into it is all. I know it's archaic but...I think it's sweet. Because then you're both beginners, you have nothing to compare each other to and you're completely devoted to the other."

"But you don't have to be married to do that. Like same sex couples. They're devoted to each other but they can't get married."

"Yeah they can to get married...So do you not want to get married ever?"

"I guess but see...How I see it it's just a celebration with friends and family of a couple's love, a declaration of their devotion and a send off for a happy life. But you can have that love and devotion and commitment without a wedding."

"So if we got married you wouldn't want a wedding even though we have all the money in the world."

"...Um...we wouldn't get married."

"Geez! I meant hypothetically."

"Yeah I guess we'd have a wedding."

"Softy."

"Hey!"

"We'd have wedding pictures of you throwing the bouquet."

"Me? You'd be the girl!"

"...Speaking of pictures...you don't have many here."

"What do you mean?"

"Where are the pictures of your friends?"

"...I don't take any I guess."

"Why not?"

"Don't have a camera, don't really care, live in the moment. Any of these excuses working for you?"

"You need pictures, you need memories."

"Whatever. So why do you think class rep. likes butterflies?"

"I saw the inside of her locker...it's a butterfly utopia in there."

The next day Kyouya met Tamaki at the mall and they went searching for Christmas gifts. Tamaki got something for his grandmother and father. They stopped by a high-end jewelry store and looked for a necklace. One of the clerks thought they were lost. Rather insulting to middle school students.

"Hey there. Can I help you find someone?"

"You can help us find something. My friend's girlfriend is expecting a present. She loves butterflies but a heart necklace will work too."

Kyouya put his hand over Tamaki's mouth and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry but this place is a little expensive."

"I've got a credit card it's okay."

"...You've got a credit card?"

"Find me the necklace he described to you."

They found it. Tamaki thought it was perfect and demanded he buy it immediately. Kyouya quieted him and got in line to pay. Tamaki said he'd be right back. The line moved slowly so he was just paying when Tamaki came back. The clerk was a little embarrassed about questioning them after seeing Kyouya's last name on his credit card.

"Where'd you go?"

"Uh...bathroom."

"Okay. So are you expecting a gift from me?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well are you getting me something?"

"Doesn't matter. Get me one if you feel like it don't if you don't. Make sure you wrap that for her."

"Right...what if she hates it?"

"She'll like it, trust me."

The next day at school Kyouya brought his present for the vice class rep. He waited until the student council room was empty before he asked her to stay. Though they were always friendly towards each other she was a little intimidated by him. She got a little nervous when he asked her to stay after the meeting was over.

"Something wrong?"

"No I just...since we spend so much time together...I figured...here."

He blushed and handed her the little blue box with her butterfly necklace in it. She opened it and her eyes lit up and she hugged Kyouya. Kyouya was surprised but glad Tamaki was right.

"Can you help me put it on?"

"You wanna wear it right now?"

"Of course!"

He got it out of it's box and she lifted her hair. He managed to keep his cool as he battled the incredibly small clasp but finally got it. She turned around and smiled at him again.

"Thank you Kyouya...means a lot."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

She got all her things together and kissed him quickly before dashing out. Tamaki came in right after.

"Kyouya got kissed! Kyouya got kissed!"

"Shut up!"

"I told you it would work. I've gotta head home though."

"She said it means a lot."

"She likes you."

"..."

"You're funny. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

They said goodbye and on the way to his house he remember he needed a gift for Tamaki and told his driver to stop and get him to the mall.

* * *

I know, I know, it's been quite a bit of time but when I lost my muse for the last one I'd write a whole new story and I'd never finish it so I had a ton of unfinished mediocre crap so sorry bout that.


	2. Chapter 2

:)

When Tamaki got home and ran to his room. Finally no parent or grandparent was there to give him work. He went into his room and grabbed his present for Kyouya. He'd put a weird amount of thought into it. It was just a teddy bear holding a little toy, cliche, christmas gift but he wasn't sure if Kyouya liked stuffed animals. He had to find him something else. He got a car and went to the mall in a hurry. He looked around but couldn't find anything Kyouya would want.

Kyouya was trying to find something Tamaki'd like but was drawing a blank. He was thinking about not getting him a physical thing. Maybe taking him somewhere a few days before Christmas. He knew he'd like that. He was just about to figure out what they would do when he saw Tamaki walking with a wrapped gift. He dashed for the exit and made it out unseen. Kyouya got home and told Fuyumi his troubles.

"You're exchanging gifts?"

"He's such a dumbass!"

"Why's that?"

"He said he doesn't care if I give him something but he wont tell me if he got me something. He doesn't want to pressure me into it. I'll look like a jerk if I don't!"

"How considerate."

"I don't know what to get him. He has everything already. I was thinking about taking him somewhere but where?"

"My my my, you two are becoming fast friends."

"Present Fuyumi, present!"

"Right...why don't you take him ice-skating. My first boyfriend took me over the winter break."

"I'm not his boyfriend!"

"It was fun is all I'm saying."

"...Okay..."

Kyouya called Tamaki and told him he'd planned a gift instead and to meet him at the school Christmas eve. Tamaki made sure he got both of his presents wrapped and wondered if he should choose between them or give him both. Kyouya ended up getting him something else along with ice skating. They met up at the school. Tamaki had chosen his gift. He'd wrapped it and concealed it in his school bag, which he took with him, making a very lame excuse for it. He got in Kyouya's car and he blind-folded him.

"Where're we going?"

"You'll find out."

Half an hour later they made it and were dropped off. Kyouya brought Tamaki some of his old ice skates and told him to put them on.

"...I don't know how to skate."

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. Don't worry."

"...Okay but I bruise easy in winter. My skins all cold and vulnerable."

"Tie 'em up tight okay?"

He did. Where they were ice-skating had plenty of couples. It was really just a frozen lake people payed for. But it was spacious and pretty. Kyouya gently guided Tamaki onto the ice. He had a tight tight grip on Kyouya's forearms.

"Okay, doing good. Now just push your feet side to side."

"...Like that?"

"Mhm. You're doing good."

"Don't let go!"

"I'm not gonna."

"...This isn't so bad...my face is so cold though."

"It's winter."

"Ah!"

"It's okay. Just glide with the ice. Be the ice."

Kyouya let go and laughed while Tamaki struggled to move. Eventually he made a lap around the lake. Halfway through Kyouya's second lap some couple knocked Tamaki over and did nothing about it. Kyouya raced back to him and looked down at him.

"You alright?"

"I suck."

"You don't suck."

Kyouya grabbed his wrist and helped him up.

"All you need to do is copy with your feet what my feet do okay?"

"...Okay."

As long as he had a lifeline Tamaki was a pretty good skater. The second Kyouya'd let go he'd freeze. After almost an hour Tamaki finally made one slow nervous lap around the lake without Kyouya's help. Kyouya was cheering him on the entire time. Yelling at couples to go around him. He made it back to Kyouya and fell in the snow on the side of the sat down next to him.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. You're hard to shop for."

"Want hot chocolate? It's freezing out here."

"Deal. Whoever can get around twice the fastest wins. Loser pays for coco."

"...Deal."

Tamaki took the challenge and really stepped up but in the end Kyouya won and did a victory lap while Tamaki slid around the ice on his ass after falling at the end, laughing and pushing himself around the unscathed middle ice. The other couples adored them, they thought those two were the cutest thing ever. Kyouya skated to the middle and helped Tamaki up and they got on the side, in the snow and got their regular shoes on. One young couple skated up to them. Of course Tamaki was the first to talk to them.

"Are you two here together?"

"Mhm. Are you two married?"

"Last Spring."

"Baby?"

"Actually in eight months. How'd you know?"

"You look so pretty. Pregnant women look so pretty all the time I knew you had to be having a baby."

"Aw, you're so sweet. What's your name?"

"I'm Suou Tamaki and this is Ootori Kyouya."

"So why decided to skate this time of month?"

"It's my Christmas present from Kyou."

"Aw. So are you two dating?"

"Ha! No. We're friends."

"Oh, sorry."

"Kyou say something sheesh."

He greeted the two of them and continued untying his skates.

"Well listen, since you're so young you must not carry a lot of money with you to go ice skating and it's cold out. We were just about to go get some hot chocolate if you'd like to come."

"That'd be awesome! Thanks so much!"

Kyouya thanked them too and they walked to the little coffee shop. There was one continuous booth along the wall where Kyouya and Tamaki sat and two chair across from them where the couple sat. The woman's husband went and ordered four hot chocolates with extra marshmallows upon Tamaki's request.

"So what school do you two go to?"

"Ouran middle."

"I went there. I didn't get to go to the highschool because my parents moved but I loved it."

"We do too. So what baby names do you have?"

"For a boy we like Kio and for a girl...we're not at all sure."

"How about Rene."

"Is that French?"

"It's my name. My real name."

Kyouya interrupted. Tamaki was being confusing and it was frustrating him.

"He was born and raised in France. He moved here last spring."

"Oh. I've always wanted to go to France."

"It's beautiful. I miss it but I like it here too."

Her husband came back with the hot chocolates and they thanked him for it. It really warmed them all up. Kyouya gave Tamaki his marshmallows after much begging. The couple was looking at them with these huge puppy dog eyes. Tamaki didn't notice and Kyouya didn't want to notice.

"Ma'am you have beautiful eyes. So blue. Like the ocean when it's sunny."

"Th-thank you. You've got great eyes too."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kyouya ended up talking a lot more than he ever expected. It was fun, it was nice. They had to go so Tamaki and Kyouya said goodbye and thanked them and promised to stay in touch. The couple took a walk. As soon as they left Tamaki remembered his present for Kyouya. He got it out of his bag and put it on the table. The couple was just outside and they just had to watch this, it was too cute. Kyouya smiled at him and took his out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"Another?"

"Just open it."

"You first."

"Okay fine."

Kyouya's was bigger than what he'd given Tamaki which made him feel bad but he focused on opening the present. He undid the ribbon and took the top off. A camera. He smiled at Tamaki.

"That's not it."

He looked confused and took some tissue paper out. Beneath it was a picture frame with a picture in it. A picture of him and Tamaki. Tamaki and him when they went to Hokkaido. Tamaki hugging him tight while he smiled slightly at how excited Tamaki was for a picture. He took it out and looked at him.

"Like it?"

He nodded and took it out of the box.

"So your room wont be so bare anymore."

"Thanks Tamaki."

"Welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Open yours!"

Tamaki opened his and his eyes gleamed when he saw what it was.

"I thought you'd like stuff like that."

"I do!It's corny but I do. I'm just surprised you'd let yourself be seen buying this."

A bracelet Tamaki put it on and smiled. His said friends. Kyouya rolled up his sleeve and showed him the 'best'. Tamaki smiled and hugged him. Kyouya hesitated a little but hugged back. The couple was outside and were so blown away by how adorable the whole thing was. Tamaki stood up and Kyouya put his present back in Tamaki's bag and they left. The couple tried to act natural.

"Damn! I forgot my gloves at the lake."

"Wanna borrow mine?"

"Then you'll have cold hands dumbass."

"Watch."

Tamaki took one off and gave it to him and held his other hand.

"People'll think we're a couple..."

"We don't know anyone here. The car's just two blocks down."

Kyouya wasn't too fond of holding a guy's hand but, though he would never admit it, didn't mind holding Tamaki's. They started walking and soon enough they were in the car. They started the drive home. On the way Tamaki fell asleep on Kyouya and he fell asleep on Tamaki. The driver got back to the Suou's second mansion and woke them up.

"Mr. Suou. We're here."

He laughed and Kyouya gave him his glove back. He got his present out and started scooting out of the towncar.

"Thanks for my Christmas present Kyou. It was a lot of fun."

"Thanks for mine."

"Take lots of pictures alright?"

He laughed and shut the door and waved at his car as it headed back towards his house. Kyouya was feeling like an elementary kid. He always got that feeling when he hung out with Tamaki. Their small stature didn't help the assumption that they were about twelve years old. Though they sometimes acted younger. Before he knew it he was home. He went inside and unbundled up.

He went into his room and put the picture on top of his dresser. He looked at the camera Tamaki had gotten for him. It looked pretty expensive. It made him smile. He looked through and Tamaki had a few pictures of him in there already. Him with the store clerk giving a thumbs up, him in the car on the way home smiling, him in his room with the teddy bear smiling. HIS ROOM!

He'd never seen his room and now he had a high def picture of it. But did he really care. It was just some guy's room. He turned off the camera and sighed, a little frustrated at himself for being excited. Fuyumi came in.

"Oh hey."

"Where've you been all day? I covered for you but where were you?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I was skating with Tamaki today."

"Well did you have fun?"

"I actually did. Maybe he's decided to stop infuriating me in the holiday spirit an all."

"Where'd you get this picture?"

"Oh...it's my Christmas present. He thinks my room doesn't have enough pictures of good memories so he framed that and gave me this camera."

"That's a nice camera."

She walked over and admired it. She then saw Kyouya's bracelet.

"Did he get you that too?"

"...I got these...He likes cheesy stuff like this."

"I love those things!"

"So does he. It's Christmas. I can wear a bracelet for awhile right."

"You and Tamaki are getting along really well. I'm happy for you Kyouya. I feel like you're not just his friend for dad's sake."

"...Maybe...oh so you know what happened?"

"Hm?"

"I guess some people thought we looked like a little middle school couple so when we stopped skating this newly wed couple bought us some hot chocolate."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Christmas got to them. It was really good though. You know Tamaki pointed out she was pregnant. He just knew."

"That can be risky."

"No she's one month in, not showing."

"I like him Kyouya. Stay friends with him okay?"

"Don't really have a choice."

"Why don't we have him sleepover one night? While it's still cold and we can watch movies and stay up all three of us."

"Three of us Fuyumi?"

"Sorry."

"No that's fine. I'm sure he'd love you."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Kyouya. Go to sleep."

"Ugh...I can't. I've got a pit in my stomach and my heart feels weird. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. Or maybe an aneurysm. Or viral meningitis."

"Maybe it's cause you had a lot of fun today...or you're tired."

"...I'll just stay up. I can't sleep."

"Come on, go up to you're bed."

He slumped up to his loft, camera in hand and Fuyumi turned the lights out and left. Once he heard the door shut he looked through the pictures again and fell asleep.

* * *

Hello, I just realized I have no concept of time during summer. I thought I was like a week in...I'm so much more than a week in :'(


	3. Chapter 3

I never have much to say before a chapter...sorry

The next morning Kyouya shot out of bed. Though Christmas wasn't a popular occasion over there, the Ootori's celebrated it annually. He sat up in bed and Fuyumi opened his door.

"Christmas Kyouya! Present time. I think Santa came."

"I'm too old for Santa. I know it was mom."

"Let me dream. Hurry up!"

Kyouya tried to hide his giddiness but, come on, it was Christmas. His mother almost picked him up mid hug and they went into the living room with their towering tree. Even his brothers were opening presents like five year-olds. His mother was taking pictures while they opened everything, searching the tree for their names. Finally they were through. Kyouya and Akito were asleep amongst the wrapping along with Fuyumi. Yuuichi still considered himself too old to be involved in such childish blah blah blah. Their father was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. His mother was falling asleep on his shoulder.

Christmas was the one time of year the Ootori's celebrated. Thought they weren't very westernized they'd spent a Christmas over seas and it was incredible. They had to bring the fun back with them. But that was a long time ago back when the Ootori family consisted of two kids. Kyouya got to grow up with Christmases like these. Kyouya loved falling asleep on the floor, covered in tape, bows and scraps of paper.

He slightly woke up when he heard the doorbell ring but fell back asleep. Then he heard his mother calling him. He ran to the door and saw a very cold and sad Tamaki. His mother had let him in and yelled at Kyouya to get him a blanket and socks. He did as fast as he could and his mother wrapped the blanket around him and put the socks on his little cold feet.

"Little Suou, what's the matter?"

"I w-woke up late this morning...P-people usually w-wake me up on Christmas."

Tamaki cried harder and Kyouya's mom hugged him. Yuuichi came to see what the fuss was and Fuyumi woke up. Kyouya's mom led him into the living room and put him right in front of the space heater. He saw Akito asleep in the paper and his tears started again. Yuuichi was instructed to get a hot water bottle for Tamaki. He'd come over bare foot, in his pajamas and on top of that it was snowing so he was pretty wet. Kyouya's father wasn't too pleased.

"...What's this boy doing in my house?"

"This is the Suou's boy dear. Just give me a minute."

She put her arm around him and Kyouya sat next to him.

"Okay little Suou. Tell Mrs. Ootori everything."

"This is my first Christmas b-ack...the maids said not to get my hopes up because I'm not allowed in the main mansion and that's where Christmas is."

"You're not allowed in the main mansion?"

"No, never been in there."

Kyouya's dad looked at Kyouya and he confirmed.

"So I thought they'd let me in today or come to the second one...and when I woke up the staff was all gone and it was empty and I forgot shoes and I went to the main house but they wouldn't let me in. Th-the doorman said they went on vacation because they do that every year and they forgot me."

"...Oh Tamaki..."

"I'm sorry I came here but...Kyouya's like my only friend and...I know he's lucky enough to have siblings so I figured you were used to kids-"

"You stay as long as you want. Poor baby. You feeling warm yet?"

"Mhm. Thank you so much Ms. Ootori."

"You're welcome."

She kissed his forehead and went to find him some drier pajamas of Kyouya's. Kyouya's father put down his newspaper and looked at Tamaki. Even he couldn't do that to his own kid. Leave them alone their first Christmas away from their home. He actually felt sorry for the bastard. However he was happy with Kyouya, Tamaki said he was basically his only friend. Not there a full year and Kyouya had fulfilled his duties. His mother came back with Fuyumi behind her.

"...Kyou...you're drawers are too tightly packed."

"You guys. I've told you not to rummage through them, it just doesn't work."

"...Sorry. But Tamaki needs new pajamas."

Tamaki looked at them like they were his lost family.

"You wear pajamas all day Christmas too?"

Kyouya smiled and nodded.

"You guys are awesome!"

"Come on."

He dragged Tamaki to his room and got out some of his pajamas. Kyouya turned his back while Tamaki changed out of his damp ones.

"Sorry for barging in like an emotional mess."

"It's fine. The more the merrier."

"...You're lucky."

"We're not like this all the time, you know that."

"But at least some of the year you have a good time as a family."

"Sorry your dad left Christmas morning..."

"I'm sure it was an emergency...vacation... The staff had the week off anyway so...it's fine."

Kyouya turned around and saw Tamaki's eyes were watering.

"...You're sleeping over."

"Psh. I'm fine. Just got something in my eye...like a twig or something..."

"Tamaki, we have the space. You have nothing better to do."

"...Thank you...Thank you for everything you've done for me since I moved here...I appreciate it."

"...You're welcome. Come on let me show you what I got."

Kyouya ran back to the living room. Tamaki followed in his socks and accidentally slid a few times. Kyouya sat on the floor and they went through all his new spoils. His father was starting to notice they weren't just business friends, they were real friends. Tamaki and Kyouya fell asleep on the floor again. Akito had never woken up oddly enough. Tamaki was curled up next to Kyouya and looked happy again. His father left the three of them to sleep on the floor while he went for more coffee. Fuyumi came in and covered Kyouya and Tamaki with one blanket and Akito with another.

A few hours later Kyouya woke up and saw he was covered with a blanket and Tamaki was cuddling with his arm. He shook him off. Tamaki didn't wake up he just rolled over. Kyouya shook him a little and woke him.

"...I fell asleep. Sorry."

"I did too. You hungry?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't have breakfast."

"Fuyumi's making waffles."

"I love waffles."

"Me too, come on."

Kyouya stood up and pulled Tamaki up. They went into the kitchen and got their waffles then wolfed them all down. Fuyumi and his mom noticed how much happier Kyouya was around Tamaki. Tamaki and Kyouya helped clean up all the wrapping paper after waking Akito up. Then they got to relax, though by now it was almost time for dinner. Tamaki had helped Kyouya bring his stuff into his room and laid down on his couch while Kyouya looked for his glasses.

"Do you really need them?"

"No but I like to know I have the option."

"You're not writing and you're not reading just leave 'em off."

"What if I've lost them?"

"it's Christmas, relax. Plus I can see your eyes better without them."

"...Yeah alright."

"So what other Christmas stuff do you do?"

"Don't know. Me and Fuyumi usually watch a movie."

"I wish I had siblings."

"No you don't."

"I want a little sister. Wouldn't it be cool to be a big brother? And like kill all her boyfriends and stuff."

"I guess but don't you like having all the attention as the only child?"

"Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Right."

"...Hey you put the picture up. Looks awesome."

"...Tamaki did you really walk here barefoot?"

"Yeah...I was in a daze. Halfway here I was like, damn my feet are foot-sicles."

"Did you step on anything?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"...So why'd you come to my house? Most people here don't celebrate Christmas much."

"I had a feeling you guys might. Plus you're my only real friend."

"Yeah right. You're friends with the whole class. You stole all my business connections."

"I don't really know those guys. Sure I've been to their houses and stuff and hung out with them but...I prefer hanging out with you. You're more fun."

"You think I'm fun? Of all people you think I'm fun?"

"Mhm."

Tamaki ate dinner with Kyouya's family and they adjourned. His parents went to bed and so did his older brothers. Fuyumi, Tamaki and Kyouya bundled up and watched a movie together. It was getting colder so Fuyumi lit the fire. When the movie ended Tamaki and Kyouya sat in front of it and drank the hot chocolate Fuyumi had made them while she went to bed.

"Today was really fun."

"Yeah it was. You should come over next Christmas too."

Tamaki giggled and smiled at him. Kyouya was leaning back and holding himself up with one hand while he held his mug with the other. He felt the hand he was holding himself up with get covered. Covered by Tamaki's free hand.

"...Tamaki?"

"..."

"That's my hand Tamaki."

Tamaki looked and stared at him. Kyouya stared back confused and Tamaki scooted closer. Kyouya blushed and got a little closer himself. Tamaki leaned in and Kyouya did too. They stared at each other for a long time. They would've gotten closer had Akito not stumbled in. Kyouya and Tamaki turned away from each other abruptly.

"H...Hey...Mom says to go to bed..."

"Th-thanks."

He left and Kyouya looked at Tamaki who stared into the fire as he hugged his knees. Kyouya stood up and told Tamaki to follow. He stood up and followed behind him. They got into Kyouya's room which wasn't as warm as the fire but it'd do. They got in Kyouya's bed and Fuyumi came in to say goodnight and turn the lights off. Once she left Kyouya turned over and face Tamaki and he did the same.

"...What was that earlier?"

"...A joke...just a joke. Night Kyouya."

"Night Tamaki."

They fell asleep and woke up a little late the next morning. Kyouya lent Tamaki some clothes and Tamaki said goodbye to the Ootori's. Kyouya rode with him on the way back to his mansion. They were both staring out the windows, thinking about the night before. Before they knew it the car was stopped.

"...Well...bye."

"Thanks for letting me stay yesterday."

"No problem. See you at school."

Tamaki smiled and got out of the car. Kyouya took a second and smiled back. He then got out of the car and Tamaki turned around and smiled yet again.

"...Um...Tamaki I..."

Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's arm and pulled him closer. He kissed his cheeks and smiled.

"...It's how you say goodbye...and hello in France...everybody does it."

"...Mhm..."

Kyouya blushed a little and passed it off as the cold weather getting to him. He jumped back in the car after Tamaki went in. He got back home and went straight back to his room. He laid down on his couch and stared at his bracelet. His door opened and he stopped looking at it immediately. It was Akito.

"...You never come in my room."

"Just passin' through."

"I thought your break up at school ends Monday. Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"Suou."

"What about him?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"...Um...what?"

"I saw you two last night. I'm not blind."

"He had an eyelash and I kept losing the visual of it. Big deal."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"...So Kyouya, do you like anyone in your class?"

"...Vice class rep. is pretty cute."

"And that's a female?"

"Duh. What's the matter with you?"

"Kyouya you know what sex is right?"

"...Akito what are you trying to tell me?"

"So you do know."

"I'm not five, yes I know. And I'm not having it either if that's what you're trying to get out of me."

"Whew...okay."

"Did Fuyumi tell you to come talk to me?"

"...She said you'd communicate better with a guy..."

"Why does she care what I'm doing? And why can't she ask me herself?...Whoa...why are you so red?"

"Because I do not like talking about this stuff!"

"What? Sex? It's just sex. Everyone in my class is having it."

"...You're in your last year of middle school. You should all be virgins."

"Tamaki says that too. Frankly I don't care. I'm just far too busy to make it happen."

"...So you have...sexual feelings?"

"Dear God Akito, yes. I'm a boy in puberty, men think about sex every seven seconds. Horny teenagers pretty much have it constantly in their minds. I've caught a few girls and a few boys masturbating in bathrooms but I'm not one to talk cause I've done it too."

"Kyouya!"

"Big deal. You were me once. Grow a pair and give me whatever talk you came here to give me."

"...I came here for the sex talk."

"I know it all. Sperm count, ejaculation, masturbation, the menstrual cycle, pregnancy and childbirth. You're more likely to conceive a boy if you have sex when the women is ovulating, giving the Y sperms a chance to get to the egg faster. X sperm lasts longer."

"Social sex talk idiot!"

"Social sex? Like orgies?"

"NO!"

"Then what does that mean?"

"I mean...okay. I get that you want to be with the vice rep. but obviously you shouldn't do that-"

"Akito, give me the information that a basic human might not know."

"...Ugh. So...just...wait as long as you can to have sex because...you know...you need to make sure it's the right person."

"Thank you Akito."

"You're too knowledgeable. I don't know what advice to impart on to you. Can you tell me where to start with this embarrassment hell?"

"...Promise to stop blushing and I'll help. You're gonna be a doctor, you need to be able to say things like penis and vagina without blushing."

"Kyouya!"

"Promise."

"...I'll do my best. But I can answer anything so don't hold back."

"I can save it for Fuyumi if you don't wanna answer it."

"No, as your older brother I should be able to answer this stuff. Why do you feel more comfortable with Fuyumi than me?"

"I don't know, she's really nice to me."

"I'm nice."

"But you're gone at medical school. It's not your fault I've just had more time to get closer to Fuyumi. Since when do you or Yuuichi care about my existence at all?"

"Since you're my brother...now that question."

"Right...Have you ever had...for lack of a better word, dirty feelings for someone you shouldn't?"

"Actually yeah...Don't tell but...when Yuuichi first introduced us to his wife...I thought she was just incredible."

"No I mean like you really shouldn't have feelings for them."

"Like...you're teacher?"

"Not that bad."

"...Oh."

Akito smiled and Kyouya stopped looking at him.

"You mean Suou."

"..."

Kyouya rolled over and turned his back to Akito, beet red.

"I've never had feelings like that for a boy but don't freak out."

"...Why shouldn't I?...This is weird..."

"Kyouya, you're still young. Believe me. BELIEVE ME! Every single boy in your class has looked at another boy the way you look at Tamaki."

Kyouya sat up and looked at him, questioningly.

"All of them?"

"Mhm. And I'll tell you something else. Every single girl in your class has looked at another like that."

"...No way."

"Way. It may have only been for a few seconds for most of them. And a lot of those never have feelings like that again but the point is you're still young. Still figuring everything out. You might stop thinking about him like that and you might not."

"...What if I don't?"

"You could tell him, he might like you back."

"But we're boys. It's too weird for me."

"Kyouya. Something else. He's the closest friend you have. You've literally never had someone so close to you. What you're feeling may very well be a strong friendship."

"...So what do I do if I wanna kiss him?"

"...Do you?"

"...He was about to kiss me last night...until you walked in...I don't wanna kiss a boy...but I kind of...wanna kiss Tamaki."

"Then do it."

"Dad would kill me! Tamaki's dad would send him back to France!"

"Then don't."

"But I want to-..."

"Kyouya, you're over thinking things again. It's not a huge deal and it's nobody's business who you like or kiss but your own."

Kyouya hugged his knees and messed with his bracelet.

"Anything else for me?"

"...I don't think so...Oh wait. How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Kyouya!"

"What?"

"...You just say it so easily."

"Whatever. So when did you first have sex?"

"Nineteen. Why?"

"Tamaki says he want to wait until he's married. He said you should only see one person and be with one person and when that first happens it should be the wedding night."

"I'm sure when he gets older he'll see how...unattainable that is. To marry a virgin."

"Don't you think that's...I like the idea..."

"Yeah, everyone at some point thinks they'll wait. Some people do."

"Hm...You said everyone in my class had weird feelings about everyone."

"Not just your class. Just all kids your age."

"What about you when you were my age?"

"...Don't tell dad or Yuuichi. There was a kid in my class who I hung out with a ton. But I got a crush on a girl and forgot about him."

"So will this go away?"

"It might, it might not."

"...Don't tell anyone I said any of that okay?"

"Okay. Hey by the way, everyone loves Tamaki. So if you two start dating or something no one'll have a problem with him-"

"Who said we were dating?"

"I was speaking hypothetically."

Akito laughed a little and left. Kyouya kept hugging his knees and blushing. Like he'd ever date a boy. How ridiculous. A few days later was Monday. Akito ended up getting to stay longer after his school got closed due to an infestation. Kyouya had butterflies in his stomach as Tamaki came into the classroom. Tamaki was incredibly excited to see him.

"H-how was your weekend?"

"My brother gave me a 'talk'."

"That sucks. At least you didn't have your mom giving you the sex talk. That was awful."

"Mm. I bet."

"Oh hey...I know you've done a lot for me but there's that test Friday. Could you tutor me Thursday?"

"Of course."

"Thanks!"

"...Um...I-I need help in...um...French. Wanna come over today and...help me review?"

"Mhm! Sounds good."

It was painfully obvious what a lie that was. Kyouya did take French but he had the highest grade in it. Tamaki was the only one ahead of him, though he just placed out of them all. They spent the rest of the day blushing every time their eyes met and making excuses to have another person in their conversations. Fuyumi called Kyouya halfway through the day. All of their cars had something wrong with their engines due to the extreme cold weather. She and Akito were going to walk him home despite him reminding them he was old enough to walk home.

School ended and he and Tamaki started walking towards the entrance to the school. Fuyumi and Akito were waiting. Tamaki waved at them, happily. The four of them started walking home together.

"So Tamaki, why're you coming over?"

"I-I invited myself."

"We're always happy to have you. Invite yourself whenever you want."

"You're house is so much more fun than mine. No one else lives in my mansion. It gets really lonely. Once the power went out and they forgot to turn it back on so I fell down the stairs and passed out. See if I had a brother or sister I wouldn't have been passed out on the stairs for two hours."

"...Sorry that happened Tamaki."

"It's actually kind of funny."

Tamaki kept talking the whole way back to his house. When they got there. Tamaki started getting ready to help Kyouya with French. Kyouya put all of their stuff down and started pacing.

"Why're you pacing?"

"Feeling restless...let's go for a walk okay?"

Tamaki shrugged an got up. Walking was more fun than studying. They bundled up and left. Kyouya's mom saw them leave and asked Akito and Fuyumi to follow behind so she knew they were safe. When he thought they were alone he'd show his real emotions. He looked terribly upset.

"Something wrong Kyou?"

"I've got a 99 in French."

"...But you've got the test coming up."

"Tamaki does all that stuff happen to you?"

"What stuff?"

"Like the power going out?"

"Mhm. But I don't mind. They don't mean to do it."

"You're so naive!"

"Kyou-"

"Tamaki, they can't force you to move then treat you like crap!"

"Kyouya, a gentleman doesn't raise his voice."

"...Tamaki...how are you so damn happy when all of this is happening to you?"

"I wasn't happy at all until I met you."

"But you greeted me with such gusto."

"A gentleman makes a good first impression."

"..."

"You make me happy. So don't miss any days of school or I wont even know what to do with myself."

"Tamaki...do you like anyone in our class?"

"Mhm."

"Who?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh, is it the class rep.?"

"...Mhm."

"Knew it. She's way too pretty for you not to have a crush on her."

"...Right."

"...My family says you make me happy but I haven't noticed a difference."

"I have. Ever since you got really mad at me that one time you've been happier."

"I guess I have you to thank."

"...How'd we get to a park?"

"We walked."

"Oh look at the trees! Come on!"

Tamaki ran into the sparse trees and fell down backwards in the snow. Akito and Fuyumi were watching from a very large distance. Kyouya fell back next to him and made a snow angel. Once finished he started giggling along with Tamaki. Tamaki got up fast and so did Kyouya. Tamaki quickly made a snowball and threw it. Kyouya dodged and threw one back. They laughed and continued.

"...I'm glad Kyouya's finally happy."

"Akito? You have feelings?"

"Shut up. I mean none of us had a friend like Tamaki and none of us have had dad be so hard on us."

Tamaki got Kyouya in the face with a snowball and after wiping all the snow off Kyouya threw one right back at him. It hit Tamaki and he laughed and walked over to Kyouya panting. Kyouya was trying to catch his breath too. Both of their cheeks and noses were red and stinging with the cold. Tamaki took his gloves off and wiped the rest of the snow off Kyouya's face gently, making his cheeks heat up some. He stared at him for awhile. Tamaki took another step towards Kyouya and Kyouya took a step towards him. Tamaki leaned forward towards him. Kyouya froze.

Tamaki was somehow intimidating him. How? Tamaki didn't seem to need anything to be adored by everyone while Kyouya needed everything. Tamaki was millimeters from Kyouya's lips. Waiting for him to close the gap. While keeping their lips the same distance away from each other Tamaki reach down and grabbed Kyouya's gloved hands. He pulled the gloves off and held them, they were warmer than he expected. Suddenly Kyouya wasn't intimidated by Tamaki, just swept off his feet. Kyouya eagerly closed the gap and their fingers entwined as he did. Fuyumi covered her mouth and looked at Akito.

"Fuyu, sh. Kyouya told me he's been feeling weird feelings for Tamaki. I told him to go for it but it looks like he didn't have to."

"I didn't even notice..."

"No one would've unless they were told."

"...They're kind of cute."

Tamaki pulled back a little later. Such and innocent kiss. That was all they needed. Tamaki smiled at him and laughed. Kyouya blushed and tried to smiled. Tamaki picked up Kyouya's gloves and helped him get them back on along with his. Tamaki bent down and made another snowball and threw it lightly at Kyouya's stomach. Kyouya laughed and started retaliating. They stayed a little longer before they started walking home. Akito and Fuyumi managed to stay hidden. They got back, studied for French and didn't say another word about their first kiss.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kyouya aced his French test of course, he never even needed a tutor. Both he and Tamaki knew it. They still hadn't said one word about their kiss. They hadn't kissed again either. It was like it never happened. Akito and Fuyumi never asked him about it either. Soon it was Thursday. He and Tamaki stayed late in one of the spare, furniture-bare rooms. Sprawled out on the floor going over English grammar.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"You just need to memorize it. Some things don't make a whole lot of sense especially this language."

"...Kyou...remember Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what happened at the park?"

"...Mhm."

"Did you like that?"

"...Yeah I did...but you've gotta study right now."

Tamaki sat up and scooted over to Kyouya. He grabbed his hand and kissed him again. Kyouya took a few seconds before closing his eyes and noticing how soft his lips were. Tamaki pulled back and kissed his nose. Kyouya froze for a second and then smiled. They left it at that.

Next month the last semester of middle school started. Tamaki had another exam coming up, a big one too. Kyouya was staying behind with him to help him study. Sitting on the floor of the same bare, vacant room.

"I'm so sick of math."

"Do you want a good grade or not?"

"I guess but...so so boring."

"I know."

"...Kyouya there's something I wanna talk about."

"Go ahead."

"How many times have we kissed?"

"..."

"...Do you know?"

"Yeah...twelve times. We've kissed twelve times if you count on the cheek."

"I like kissing you."

"Me too..."

"Hey Kyou...I wanna do something with you."

"Ah-a...um...okay."

"Okay cool! I'll be right back."

He came back with a back and dumped it's contents onto the floor in front of Kyouya. He was expecting the worst. He was expecting Tamaki to want to do something more than kissing with him but when he saw what was on the floor he knew he was dead wrong.

"Both of us!"

"Do I have to do two?"

"No but I want two."

"Won't that seem girly?"

"No, it's manly I swear. I'll do you first okay?"

"...Alright...just do one ear first okay?"

"Mhm."

Tamaki sat down in front of Kyouya and opened one of the ear-piecring kits. He held it up to Kyouya's ear and positioned it to the middle. Kyouya was pretty nervous. Mainly about what his dad would say. Tamaki smiled and kissed his cheek. He froze for a second and in that second he squeezed the plunger and it went through his ear. Kyouya winced a little and touched it.

"That wasn't so bad right?"

"...I guess."

"Wanna do the other ear?"

"...Yeah sure."

"Yay!"

He opened another and again positioned it perfectly on Kyouya's ear and squeezed with all his might. Kyouya felt both of his ears then laughed and smiled at Tamaki. Tamaki did the same and Kyouya nervously pierced both of his.

"My dad's gonna kill me."

"But now even if we get separated we'll have these."

"..."

Kyouya just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He pulled back and saw a red Tamaki. He turned red himself.

"S-so does it hurt?"

"Nope, just numb. What about yours?"

"Still hurt some but you've had time to cool off."

"For once I liked an idea of yours."

"Ha! Hey you got your camera?"

"Mhm."

"Take a picture of me with my new earrings and I'll get one of you!"

Kyouya took one of Tamaki, the sunset streaming into the bare classroom, Tamaki's eyes looking straight at him, his hair catching every ray of sun. Tamaki then took a picture of Kyouya, he blushed when he saw it. Kyouya took it from him and shoved it back into his bag, embarrassed. Tamaki fell back laughing and Kyouya did the same. Both touching and tugging at their newly pierced ears. After a very distracted hour of studying they got in their cars and said goodbye. Kyouya kept feeling his ears on the way home. He had pierced ears now. Tamaki had pierced his ears and he'd pierced Tamaki's. He was blushing and in a daze on the way back home. He went inside and his father opened the door before he could get to it.

"Where have you been?"

"I-I-I was helping Tamaki for his math test."

"...Move your hands..."

"M-my ears are cold..."

"Move. Your. Hands."

Kyouya closed his eyes and took his hands off his new earrings.

"When did you get that done?"

"...Me and Tamaki-"

His father slapped him bringing him to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I need a normal son! Meet my expectations or get out of my house!"

Akito and Fuyumi ran to the door and Fuyumi was able to bring their father back into the house. Kyouya was on his hands and knees, hiding his tears from Akito. He helped him up and hugged him. He managed to get him back into the house where it was warm and shut the door. Akito brought him too his room and sat him down.

"What was that about Kyouya?"

"...I don't know...think he knows I like Tamaki?

"...He's pretty observant...he might."

"You said he wouldn't care!"

"Kyouya calm down. You need to give him time to adjust."

"...I wanna be alone."

"Kyouya-"

"I wanna be alone!"

"...Okay..."

Akito hugged him and left. Once he had Kyouya ran up and jumped on his bed. Burying his face in his pillow. Once his crying subsided he felt his ears again. It made him smile. They reminded him of Tamaki. Fuyumi and Akito came back in, about thirty minutes had passed so they figured it was safe. They went up the stairs to his bed and sat on the end of it. Fuyumi started it off.

"...Kyouya?"

"Mhm?"

"...You okay?"

"Fine."

"Dad can be harsh...what was he yelling at you about?"

"...Ha!"

"...Kyouya?"

Kyouya turned over and sat up, proudly showing them his ears.

"Tamaki pierced my ears!"

"...Dad barely let me get my ears pierced..."

"I pierced his too. He said this way if we end up getting separated we'd always have these."

"...That's sweet...but I had to wait until I was eighteen to pierce my ears and I'm a girl."

"So what?"

"That's probably why he's so pissed is all."

"Like I care if he's pissed."

"...They look good."

"Thanks."

"Your mood really turned around."

"I just realized...Nevermind. Can I be alone you guys?"

"...Sure."

They left and once they shut the door he laid down and smiled. He went through his camera again. That picture of Tamaki was so beautiful, he felt silly for liking it so much but whatever, it was a great picture. He started looking through the pictures they'd taken before. Them going back to ice-skate again, them in the park where they first kissed, Tamaki winning a snowball fight, their side-by-side snow angels. Kyouya smiled and put his camera away. He fell asleep, loving his new earrings.

The next day at school, Tamaki came in looking as tossed around as Kyouya. They just smiled at each other before sitting for the rest of the day. Their last year of middle school ended. Kyouya and Tamaki stayed late and took pictures through their halls. When Kyouya got home his father forbid him from ever seeing Tamaki again. He did so at the dinner table. Akito and Fuyumi stared at him. All he did was touch his earring and smile

"What about school dad? I'll see him at school."

"You wont be going to the same highschools."

"And what if he transfers to my highschool?"

"I'll make sure that wont happen."

"So why are you forbidding me from seeing him again?"

"You need to find yourself a girlfriend. You also need to focus on your studies."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I wont be having a girlfriend any time soon. You know you were the one who told me to be friends with Tamaki. I don't understand why all of the sudden I'm never allowed to see him again. Am I the only one that finds this bizarre?"

"But you're not just friends are you Kyouya?"

Kyouya slammed his fists on the table as he sprung up. It knocked over glasses and shook the entire thing. He calmly walked to his room and slammed the door. Then locked the door and he fell asleep. A week passed and his father wasn't bluffing. He locked himself in his room again and called Tamaki.

"Kyou! That one picture of you looking like a retard is my new phone background."

"Dumbass."

"Oh I recounted. We've kissed twenty seven times."

"Stop keeping count. Just enjoy them."

"Believe me, I enjoy them."

"Ugh."

"Hah! So why're you calling? Just to talk?"

"...Actually...my dad has just banned me from seeing you ever again. He's sending me to a different high school."

"...That's not a funny joke Kyou-"

"It's not a joke...it sucks. I just can't think. I can't figure out how to fix this."

"...That's what the earrings are for I guess...but...high school years with you...was something I was really looking forward to."

"Me too Tama."

"...You're the only person that's allowed to call me Tama."

"You're the only person allowed to know I have emotions."

"...Can you sneak out?"

"Don't see why not. Where?"

"I'll pick you up right outside your property okay? Be right there!"

Kyouya smiled and hung up. He looked around at everything that reminded him of Tamaki. Stuff that'd be confiscated later. The framed picture of him and Tamaki in Hokkaido, his camera, the teddy bear he got for his birthday along with the shirt he'd gotten for his birthday, the clothes he'd left when he slept over. Kyouya grabbed his camera and went out his window. He ran to edge of his property and jumped in Tamaki's car.

* * *

When I say they pierce their own ears I don't mean needle and lemon wedge these's kids are rich. I also don't mean those creepy little metal guns. I mean one of those like plastic white box-y looking things, google it. Like literally my friend payed 60 bucks for his second piercing and I have always used these. Ridiculous right? But thats what I mean because those metal guns terrify me


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, I went to the beach. I'm so pale...I'm still so pale

Kyouya was panting in the backseat of Tamaki's car. Tamaki was just waiting for him to catch his breath before trying to talk to him.

"Where're we going?"

"To clear your head."

"Where's that?"

Tamaki just reached for and held his hand. It'd been almost a full year since he'd known Tamaki and he still got a little red when they kissed or held hands or even when he got close. The car stopped and they got out. The lake they skated on in winter. It had melted but it still looked beautiful. They sat by the water and hugged their knees.

"Kyouya...in honor of highschool I got you something. I didn't think you'd be leaving but sine you are I'll give it to you now."

"You got me something?"

Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Kyouya looked at it and Tamaki put it on display shyly.

"It's a butterfly."

"Sure is."

"Because you bought class rep. a butterfly necklace because you liked her. So I bought you one because I like you."

"...Tamaki."

"I got a long chain so you can hide the butterfly in your shirt."

"..."

"...But you don't have to have it if you don't want it."

Kyouya kissed his cheek and smiled. Tamaki put it on him and Kyouya made a point of leaving the butterfly on the outside of his shirt. The sun was going down and was in their eyes but they were too busy looking at each other.

"I don't have anything for you."

"I don't need anything but you."

"..."

"...Hey um...just incase your dad comes all of the sudden and drags you away and I never see you again...I just...whew okay...can you look away when I say this?"

"Sure."

He did. He could feel Tamaki fanning himself and his eyes that were welling up. He could hear that in his voice. Shaky and choked up.

"Whew...dammit Kyou, you can't leave me...pull it together. Okay. Now what I made you turn around for...is so I don't have to see your scared face when I say...that I love you."

Kyouya jolted a little. Frozen with shock. His eyes welling up too.

"You don't have to love me back but I wanted you to know that before you left me. I know we aren't like other couples, we don't really make out, we don't have sex, we still get nervous holding hands but...I really do love you. Even thought your a boy and even though your family hates me."

Kyouya turned around and hugged him. Tamaki started sobbing and gripping onto Kyouya's shirt as hard as he could.

"Stay. Stay for highschool. Stay for college. Stay after college. Be with me. Marry me."

"I'm doing my best. I love you too."

"...Kyouya-a...I can't do high school without you. Who's gonna get their second piercing with me? Who's gonna make the club with me? Who's gonna take ugly pictures with me? Who's gonna-"

"Tamaki. Even if I'm halfway across the country I will do all of those things with you."

"...You're my best friend Kyouya."

"You're mine. You don't need to act like I'm dying okay."

Kyouya let go of him and looked at him. Tamaki's violet eyes looked so big. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked so sad. Kyouya wiped his cheeks off and kissed his forehead and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're making these confessions like I'll never see you again. I wont let that happen okay?"

"...Right."

"Thank you for the necklace."

"Thanks for everything else. You know you're my first kiss."

"Well that's expected of me but you? You're a god. Not in France?"

"No, the French people over there are really mean to shy kids."

"...You were shy?"

"By French standards."

"No way."

"Way! You were my first like everything. First best friend, first sleepover, first Christmas at another house, first time holding someone's hand that wasn't related to me, first earring."

"There's plenty of firsts ahead of us."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. First dance, first over-night trip, first time making out, first dinner date, first time..."

"First time?"

"Mhm."

"..."

"You asked me to marry you a few minutes ago. I'd imagine we'd eventually sleep together."

"...I get...nervous just thinking about that..."

"Then don't. We can wait til we're married too, I wont make you before."

"Really? I thought you didn't wanna get married?"

"If it's you then I do. And I can wait, if it's you."

Kyouya pressed his shoulder up against Tamaki's and pushed him over to break up the mushiness of the situation. Tamaki laughed and did the same to him. Kyouya laid down and laughed. Tamaki grabbed his hand and reached into his bag as he sat up.

"Tama?"

"I brought us something."

"Hm?"

"Sit up."

He did and saw Tamaki was planning on piercing his ears again. Kyouya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We should keep doing this. The first one is like when we started liking each other, this one can be for when we said we love each other."

"You sure you wanna get more than two Kyou?"

"Yeah, for when we get married and stuff. Alright, me first."

Tamaki laughed and disinfected his ear before putting another earring in both sides. It hurt more this time but they didn't care. Kyouya pierced Tamaki's and again they took more pictures.

"They look really good Tama."

"Yours do to."

"...Man the sun's down...I better check my phone."

Fuyumi and Aktio. Endless calls from Fuyumi and Akito. He'd turned his phone on silent so he didn't know but they were calling non-stop. He picked the next one up.

"KYOU-"

"I'm fine. Tell Fuyumi to calm down okay?"

"...Kyouya, you really worried the two of...you worried all of us."

"I'm sorry about making you and Fuyu worry."

"..."

"So what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know. You should probably come home."

"I don't want to. Me and Tamaki are gonna get a milkshake I think. Tama, you want a milkshake?"

"Kyouya you need to come home!"

"Why?"

"So we can sort this out."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"So you can...have a relationship with dad and go to highschool in a few weeks."

"But see Akito, I'm happy right here. There's nothing at home that Tamaki can't give me."

"Can he give you me and Fuyu?"

"You two wont abandon me. We'll get a milkshake and we'll be back in a few hours."

"It's probably not a good idea, bringing Tamaki here."

"...Too bad."

Kyouya hung up, laid back down and held Tamaki's hand. Twenty minutes later they walked across the street to the all the little shops and found where that couple bought them hot chocolate. They went in and got milkshakes. Both able to block out how much trouble Kyouya was about to be in. They walked back to Kyouya's house. It was far but there was a high probability of them never seeing each other again after Kyouya re-entered his house. Night fell and they were just setting foot on his property. The Suou car had followed them there. They got up to the door and Kyouya clenched Tamaki's hand.

"You don't have to go in alone. I can come. I can tell him it was my idea, I made you-"

"No. No."

"But Kyouya-"

"Tama, this day has been awesome. I've got this necklace, I've got two new piercings, I've got a fiance, and I've got someone who I love who loves me. I'm not gonna put you through the hell that is Ootori."

"I wanna be part of the hell that is Ootori."

"That's sweet but I can't put you through this."

"...I'll wait out here. Text me when you're okay."

"I will."

Kyouya smiled and opened his door as he waved to Tamaki. He stopped waving when he ran into his father. His father looked down at him and called Tamaki inside. He walked in shakily and tried to keep eye contact but it was hard with such an intimidating man. He stood next to Kyouya as his father stared down at them.

"Mr. Ootori, it was entirely my idea to sneak out-"

"No, dad it was mine."

"It was mine really."

He glared at them and they shut up.

"Both of you in the living room now. You'll never guess who's here."

They scooted into the living room and sat next to each other on the couch.

* * *

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki and Kyouya were anxiously waiting for whatever the hell was in store for them. Kyouya started feeling incredibly guilty about dragging Tamaki into this.

"I'm sorry I got you into this."

"I wanna be here for you."

Kyouya's parents came in, his siblings standing by just incase. Then their surprised guest came in. Tamaki's father. Tamaki had no trouble looking him in the eye. He wasn't ashamed of being with Kyouya. The only reason neither could look Mr. Ootori in the eye was because he wasn't above knocking them both out.

"Well boys what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Dad, Mr. Ootori, I don't think it's fair that you've decided to keep us apart for no apparent reason. We're inseparable. We want to go to Ouran high together."

"Tamaki, we're going home, you're going to France."

"No dad! You can't!"

"Actually it's real easy."

Mrs. Ootori interrupted.

"Okay boys. We're all just worried that you went off for a few hours. What if something would've happened to you? We wouldn't know where to even start looking. You're not even in high school yet, you can't go off without telling anyone or answering your phone. Now Kyouya I know what your father said upset you but I'm sure he didn't mean it-"

"I meant it dear. He's not to see that french whore again."

Mr. Suou got in Mr. Ootori's face.

"What did you just call my son?"

"Your bastard? I called him a whore. Look what he's done to my son. He's wearing jewelry for Christ's sake!"

"You are a hateful hateful man! I know, I know have no right to criticize parenting but your son-"

"Watch is Suou."

"While it's hard to talk to my son I know everything that's going on with him. Do you know one thing about Kyouya that I don't?"

"I know he's my son not yours. I know you have no idea what's going on with Tamaki."

The siblings left, escorted away by Mrs. Ootori.

"I know what's going on with Tamaki because while I may be busy I try to be there for him. I know how his feelings, I know who's he's buying presents for, I know who he's spending his time with. Tell me Ootori, do you even know what your son's feeling?"

"What are you getting at Suou?"

"...Boys, would you excuse us?"

They left fast and found the others in the kitchen.

"...Ootori, those two boys are each other's only friends, separating them wont help anything."

"I know they act like it but that's just because they can't get girlfriends."

"Our boys are popular and handsome. They clearly are uninterested in having girlfriends and you're ostracizing Kyouya for it."

"He deserves it. My other two boys met their wives in highschool and if Kyouya doesn't get away from Tamaki he wont find his wife soon enough."

"Right there Ootori. That right there. That is why your children fear you. Not because they admire you but because you'll punish them for breaking the mold!"

"Watch it Suou."

"I'm taking my son and I'm going home."

"I want to talk to them."

"You can talk to Kyouya."

Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting at the breakfast bar. Nervously fiddling with anything they could find. Akito and Fuyumi went to find the key to Kyouya's room since it was still locked from the inside from when he left earlier. That left the two of them and Mrs. Ootori.

"Kyouya, you know how I worry. If you do anything text me where you are."

"I'm sorry...How much trouble are we in?"

"Your father just needs to cool down, it'll be okay."

"...Mm."

Mr. Suou came in and told Tamaki they were leaving. Tamaki tired to get Kyouya alone to say goodbye but he simply couldn't. Mr and Mrs. Ootori took Kyouya into the dining room. The parents sitting across from Kyouya.

"Kyouya...do you resent me for things I've done as a father?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"...Maybe..."

"...Do you find my reasonings unjust?"

"...Yes sir..."

"Fine then. I'm giving you slack. You're going to Ouran high. You're starting that club, it'll look good on a resume and you're never to bring Tamaki in this house without my knowledge."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Kyouya ran to his room and called Tamaki with the news. His father seemed to have some respect for him for completely disobeying when he'd had enough. Akito and Fuyumi came in a little later to check on him.

"...Kyou?"

"I can go with Tamaki!"

"Speaking of...do you have a double piercing now?"

"Mhm. Tamaki did it, he's got 'em too."

"Why do you two keep doing this?"

"Symbolism."

"Symbolism of what?"

"The first one is when we started...not dating but...you know. And this one is...cause he told me he loved me earlier."

"Love you?"

"Yeah...He started crying too. I don't know why but I cried too...It was really weird."

"...That's what happens when you get happy or emotional."

Highschool started and they started the club. No one knew about them. No one could tell. They stayed after school and after the club a lot, just to reminisce about middle school. They met Haruhi and they made more memories that were recorded with Kyouya's camera. Soon came their third and final year. Their parents were still not to happy with the two of them but they put up with it and tried to become better friends for their kids' sake. They wore their bracelets every day, best friends. Kyouya wore his butterfly necklace every day too. They always wore earrings too, reminding themselves of each other.

The last day of the last year Kyouya and Tamaki were in a bare room in the school. Tamaki had another bag full of ear-piercing kits. They'd both grown so much since middle school but they'd done it together. They'd made their best memories together.

"Remember the first time we did this?"

"Remember how much trouble we were in?"

"Ha! Okay hold still. Here comes number three."

Kyouya squeezed Tamaki's hand as he pierced his ear for the third time. The switched sides and pierced his beloved for the third time. Then came Kyouya's turn to do Tamaki.

"They look great Tama."

"So do yours. These ones sting a little more than the others."

"We should get back to the club's end of year ceremony."

"Hey, come on. Just enjoy me."

"Tama!"

Tamaki laughed and kissed Kyouya's face all over making Kyouya laugh and fall backwards. Tamaki laid down on him and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you Kyouya."

"I love you too Tama. Always will...Hey what stage of our relationship are these for?"

"...You're right we gotta get back."

"...Sad to think this is the last time we'll be wandering around an abandoned classroom."

"Take a picture of us!"

Kyouya got his camera out and they took multiple pictures of their new piercings and their love as the sunset flooded in. They stayed a little longer then decided to go back to the closing ceremony. They dashed down but most of the customers were gone. They entertained the others as long as possible before they started cleaning up. Even Hunni and Mori had come back down from college for this occasion. A few of them noticed the new piercings they didn't explain of course. They'd managed to keep everything a secret for so long.

Everything was cleaned up finally and the music was still playing. While the twins fought over Haruhi. Tamaki danced quite comically with Kyouya. A few songs in Kyouya got tired and rested his head on Tamaki's shoulder. When no one was looking Tamaki'd kiss the top of his ear and make Kyouya smile.

"Kyou."

"Mm?"

"Today was a good day."

"Mhm. It really was."

"...I hope I'm about to make it better."

"What do you mean?"

"Ootori Kyouya, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

Please please review


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you marry me?"

Kyouya was silent. He kept his head on Tamaki's shoulder and they kept dancing. Tamaki waited for a minute or two. Suddenly his shoulder felt warm and wet. Kyouya sniffled a little. Tamaki smiled and kissed his ear again. He moved his hand up and down his back and tried to conceal his tears from the others but by then the others were walking around, lost in nostalgia.

"...Sorry I'm such a girl...I mean you asked me three years ago too."

"Mm. So what's your answer?"

"I love you Tama, of course I'll marry you."

"So how many more earrings do we need?"

"We've got one for the beginning, one for love, now one for marriage."

"One more."

"For what?"

"The next is...if...kids."

"Ha, I love you. You know before I met you I planned on getting married to a woman with a five year old from a previous marriage when I was about thirty two."

"Aren't you glad I'm here."

"Mhm."

"Mm. I get to marry Kyouya Ootori."

"...We should tell them."

"Why?"

"Because, they deserve to know Tama."

Kyouya gathered the club around while he and Tamaki sat down. The others sat down

"...You guys? What's going on?"

Tamaki was still smiling and now falling asleep on Kyouya, he'd spent all day being nervous about asking he'd worn himself out. Three whole years they were able to keep their feelings a secret and it was all gonna be blown right now, on the last day of school. Kyouya shook Tamaki and Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand as he prepared to tell everyone.

"Guys, what's the news? Did you get into some school? Is it that one that was really prestigious that even your fathers couldn't help with?"

"Well it's the founders' last day off Ouran high school...and it's making us pretty sad. Sad to leave here and all of you. But something else is making us very happy and...Kyouya said it's about time you all knew."

"...Are you going to school abroad?"

"Nope."

"Are you both inheriting the family businesses?"

"Nope."

"Are you both gonna visit like Hunni and Mori?"

"Well yes but that's not the news."

"...I can't believe it's over. I know I was forced into this but...I'm gonna miss all this."

"I know. But when you guys get to college we can all re open the club!"

"...So what's the news Tamaki?"

"I'm getting MARRIED!"

"I thought we worked out the Eclaire thing."

"No, not her. I'm in love."

"We're in high school, you just finished, why're getting married now? And to who?"

"Because we've been putting it off since our second year of middle school."

"AW! Been in love since middle school but kept apart by evil step parents who lock you in cellars-"

"Haruhi! Focus. We've been wanting to since then and so we figured since highschool's over we're free of our parents in a physical sense so why not. We've been laughing about it for three years. No one noticed our relationship."

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Come on guys. You've got five brains between you all, think about who I might be talking about."

The five of them thought together in front of the couch where the new engaged couple sat.

"...Can we have a hint?"

"Okay, for every major notch in our relationship we pierce our ears."

"...Oh...My...GOD!"

"Hehe! Yeah!"

They five of them all looked at each other bewildered. Kyouya was bright red and commenting on inanimate objects in his head, trying to distract himself from this intense embarrassment. They stopped looking at each other to remember all of the details they'd missed over the past few years. How dense were they to not have noticed this?

"...So you're pierced three. What are those for?"

"First one's for when we first started being together slash first kiss slash first Christmas together and the second one's for when I first told Kyouya I loved him. This one's for getting married."

"...I'm a retard."

"We just kept it well hidden."

"So middle school?"

"Mhm. Ever since I moved here."

"...Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Didn't want people looking at us weird. We're already weird people."

"So not even us? Not even us!"

They started getting angry and Tamaki started to try and pacify but it didn't work and they stormed off. They went into the next room and yelled at each other about the two of them. Tamaki was just frozen. That was not the reaction he was expecting at all. Kyouya wasn't surprised but he was equally as upset. Tamaki sat back on the couch and threw his head back as he rubbed his face. He laid down and put his head in Kyouya's lap.

"We never should've told them."

"No, we just should've told them a long long time ago."

"...They're so mad..."

"They'll cool off, trust me. Next secret we have we should just tell them from the start."

"But I love the fact that it was just you and me...nobody butting in."

Kyouya started stroking his hair and Tamaki closed his eyes.

"I'm already a little nervous about marrying you."

"Why's that?"

"Kyou, you may not have noticed but you can be intimidating."

"Psh."

"You can...just a little worried about that night."

"Don't be."

"How can I not be?"

"Just don't be."

"You're not nervous?"

"I'm nervous but I try not to be. I certainly don't want you to be."

"i knew there was a reason I'm marrying you."

"Ha. Come on we've gotta clean."

"Mm. No."

Tamaki smiled and pulled Kyouya down to kiss him. He slowly got himself into Kyouya's lap but Kyouya got him off when he saw the others coming back in led by Haruhi who seemed to have calmed the others. Tamaki blushed and wiped his mouth.

"...Guess you weren't lying."

"...Sorry we didn't tell you until now."

"That's okay...and we're all sorry we threw a tantrum."

"So we're all good then?"

"Mhm."

The main doors opened and they all went to greet a customer but it was just Kyouya's father. He'd come much earlier to see their end of year thing but wandered off. Now he was back and accompanied by Tamaki's father. Tamaki saw them and nervously grabbed Kyouya's hand.

"We can't tell them-"

"I'm gonna go tell them right now, I'm not getting into another one of these situations."

"My dad's gonna murder me Kyouya."

"No my dad's gonna murder me. Not only will he murder me but he will eat my corpse.

"Just stay relaxed alright."

Kyouya stood up and took Tamaki with him. The others were a little scared for them. Their parents weren't exactly informed of their relationship. Of course they had a feeling about them but nothing was confirmed just yet. Not to mention how un-understanding they both were. Kyouya felt he should let Tamaki tell his father himself so he pulled his own aside. Tamaki froze up.

"Tamaki? Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing wrong just...just um...so guess what?"

"...Is someone pregnant?"

"No no no one's pregnant. Um I'm gonna get married."

Kyouya's father was glaring at him for no reason so Kyouya just figured he'd dive right in.

"Dad."

"You mean father."

"...Sir, I'm getting married."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"And to who? What little whore did you impregnate?"

"...I'm a virgin."

"Seriously? Loser."

"...Thanks dad. Anyway I'm marrying Tama-"

He slapped Kyouya but this time Kyouya stayed standing. Tamaki watched that and had to stop his father from intervening.

"Don't you want me to help? He's your best friend right?"

"Dad, I know why he did that. He's mad at Kyouya."

"For what?"

"...For marrying me."

"...MY ASS! You are not marrying a dude! You little sodomite!"

Everyone heard that. It was then that they decided this was a family matter and quickly vacated. Hearing that made Kyouya want to kill Mr. Suou. Mr. Ootori used the moment of distraction on Kyouya's part to smack him again and announce loudly that he was in agreement with Tamaki's father.

"You're not going near that boy again! Do you hear me Kyouya?! Never!"

Kyouya stood back up and just walked back to the couch and sat down. Tamaki looked at him from across the large room like he was insane. Tamaki couldn't hold the look for long. Soon his face was stinging, thanks to his father. He didn't get knocked over though. They were both a little distracted by Kyouya's sudden defiance. Mr. Ootori grabbed him off the couch and started yelling obscenities in his face. The others were desperately trying to leave without getting in the way and they were almost there. Haruhi froze when she heard Kyouya mention her. Not because of what he said but what his father said.

"Dad, please, there's a lady present."

"You mean that cross-dressing freak!"

"HEY!"

Kyouya pushed him. Haruhi immediately felt the guilt set in, she'd started a fight between them. They had to leave. They pushed passed the others and got out of the main room. Tamaki and his father put their duel on pause to watch this.

"You do not talk about Haruhi or any one of my friends like that!"

"I know you didn't just push me."

"What could you possibly do to me?"

"Cut you off."

"So?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Kyouya sat back down and relaxed. His father had no idea what to do. He pulled him off the couch yet again and Kyouya just laughed.

"...Are...is that a third earring?"

"Mhm."

"...Dammit Kyouya...where did I go wrong with you?"

"Everywhere dad. Think back. Every single aspect of my upbringing was terrible. Just awful. Yuuichi, Akito and Fuyumi! All of them! All of them grew up well and are successful not because of you but despite you! You're a terrible father!"

"..."

"...D...Dad."

"..."

"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..."

"No...no you did."

He let go of Kyouya and looked away.

"Dad, I didn't mean that. I just got to my breaking point."

"...I'll see you at home."

He calmly walked out and Kyouya stormed into the other room after throwing his glasses across the room. Tamaki's father was ready to continue their spat.

"Tamaki, you're not marrying a man. It's not right. I want grandkids."

"Yeah yeah just hang on."

Tamaki ran into the other room with Kyouya who was kneeling and leaning against a wall crying. Tamaki kneeled next to him and put his arm around him. Kyouya hugged him and Tamaki held him.

"Kyou, it's okay. It's okay. He still loves you. Just a little shocked to see you talk back. But everything's fine alright."

"...Maybe we shouldn't have told them."

"No, this was the right decision."

"It doesn't feel like the right move though."

"Kyou, literally, who gives a shit what they think about us getting married? They weren't the ones there for us."

"...But my dad..."

"You don't always need to please your dad. Think about yourself for once."

"...I've never yelled at dad...ever..."

"I like you mad."

"Very funny. I threw my damn glasses."

"Who cares?"

"...I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Do you have to get back to yelling at your dad?"

"Forget about that."

"...This is gonna be harder than I thought isn't?"

"Probably but I don't care because in a while we'll be married then we'll be having sex."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Kind of yeah. I just really want to see you naked. I imagine you look like a god."

"Tamaki!"

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about me naked."

"I might've for like a second."

"Mm. Hot."

"Oh shut up!"

"I got you to smile! I got you to smile! I got you to smile!"

Kyouya laughed and kissed Tamaki. He got up and pulled Tamaki with him. Tamaki held his face and pressed their foreheads together. Tamaki felt Kyouya's new earrings and smiled before kissing him again.

"Wish me luck."

Tamaki walked back out. His dad was still waiting. Tamaki brought him outside the school, hoping to catch Kyouya's father before he left. Mr. Ootori was just getting in his car. Tamaki told him to wait and come talk to him and his dad. He got out and stood next to Tamaki's father which was an intimidating sight. Tamaki crossed his arms and squinted with the sun in his eyes. He was a little happy he couldn't see their reactions.

"...So um...we're gonna get married before we go to college."

"But Tamaki, you need to marry a woman."

"Why?"

"Because I need a grandkid."

"You'll get one. But dad I'm in love with Kyouya. You know what that's like. Love made you make me so you can't judge me right now. You should be happy for me. Happy I found the person I love before I married someone I didn't."

"...Okay. How big is the wedding gonna be?"

Tamaki's eyes welled up and he hugged his dad tight. His dad laughed and hugged back.

"I'll pay for it Yoshio."

"Can't pay for something that doesn't happen Yuzuru."

"They're eighteen. They can do whatever the hell they want."

"They can't. I've had to approve every one of my kids' spouses. Spouses of the opposite sex."

"Okay Yoshio. Good luck with that."

Tamaki finally let go of his dad and smiled at him while he got his hair ruffled. Kyouya came out to see if Tamaki was okay. Tamaki ran to the door and kissed him all over which he tried to resist but secretly enjoyed.

"I'm guessing you've got good news."

"My dad's okay with it. He said he'd pay for the wedding!"

"That's great!"

Tamaki kissed him. Kyouya would've enjoyed it had he not seen his father. He pushed Tamaki off and blushed.

"...Guessing my dad is not so happy for us?"

"...Define happy."

Kyouya walked over to his dad and they stared at each other for a while. Tamaki stepped between them so they wouldn't start punching each other out.

"Okay...so I think it'd be best if you talked. Talked mind you. Not fight, not yell, not argue. Talk."

Yoshio was clearly getting angrier so Tamaki stepped back and hoped they wouldn't start fighting.

"...You heard him dad, let's talk."

"About what?"

"You know, we should include mom in the fun. Come on."

Kyouya started walking towards the car. Tamaki grabbed his hand before he got in.

"Want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine but I'll see you later okay."

"I'll say bye to everyone for you alright?"

He and his father drove home and Tamaki walked back inside and into the host club's celebration room. Tamaki found his glasses. Just a little crack in them. He was worried about leaving Kyouya alone with just his father but he could take care of himself. Now he had to explain to everyone what just happened. He really wanted to keep them in the dark but knew they wouldn't let that happen.


End file.
